DCI
DCI (which stands for Dance Central Intelligence) is a crew featured on Dance Central 3. Overview DCI is a crew represented by Rasa and Lima, two agents that run the corporation of the same name. The crew is presented as sleek and sophisticated apparent in their style and in their dancing. The crew's primary color is purple, and the DCI HQ is the crew's primary venue. Dance Central 2 While they do not officially join the series until Dance Central 3, given D-Coy's involvement with the corporation and Oblio's message in his journal, it is safe to say that DCI was busy obtaining information on Dr. Tan during the events of Dance Central 2. Dance Central 3 In Dance Central 3, DCI becomes the first crew the player meets in Story mode. After being invited to an "underground party", the player goes to the agency and approaches them. When approaching them, Rasa gives a player a chance to dance to see if they have potential. Afterwards, they introduce themselves and give the player another chance to dance in order to be eligible for agent status. Once the player successfully dances, they allow them in as an agent, explain Dr. Tan's plan "Operation Lockstep", and tell how they are trying to combat it. Throughout the game they give more information regarding the plan and those involved. By the time Riptide Crew is taken back to the present, Rasa and Lima are under Dr. Tan's control through a mind controlling device, but it is revealed through an analysis that the way to get them out of the device is to "swag" on them, and when the player does, they are released. Once released, they tell the player that they are ready to take on Dr. Tan and send them to him. When the player defeats Dr. Tan and returns back to headquarters, DCI congradulates them and informs them that they were able to bring all the crews that were sent to prehistoric times back to the present. They then tell their next mission of starting a party and dance to celebrate. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by DCI with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Rasa *"Bass Down Low" - DEV ft. The Cataracts *"Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber *"Euphoria" - Usher *"OMG" Usher ft. will.i.am *"Scream" - Usher *"Starships" - Nicki Minaj *"Twisted" - Usher ft. Pharrell Lima *"Mr. Saxobeat" - Alexandria Stan *"Sexy And I Know It" - LMFAO *"Teach Me How to Dougie" - Cali Swag District *"You Make Me Feel" - Cobra Starship ft. Sabi Gallery Official Screenshots= |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral3CinematicDCI1.png DanceCentral3CinematicDCI2.png DanceCentral3CinematicDCI3.png DanceCentral3CinematicEnding2.png|DCI with other crews at the Dance Central Intelligence agency DanceCentral3StoryOpening1.png|DCI welcomes the player to dance DanceCentral3StoryOpening2.png DanceCentral3StoryOpening3.png DanceCentral3StoryOpening7.png|DCI introduces the player to time travel DanceCentral3StoryPart21.png|Lima explaining to the player about Operation Lockstep DanceCentral3StoryPart33.png|DCI finds out that the headquarters is the next target for Dr. Tan DanceCentral3StoryPart41.png|Rasa ensures to Dr. Tan that he will be defeated DanceCentral3StoryPart52.png|DCI under control for Dr. Tan DanceCentral3StoryPart53.png|Lima finds out Dr. Tan's weakness DanceCentral3StoryEnding1.png|After congratulating the player on stopping Operation Lockstep, they tell them their next mission: to get a party started DanceCentral3PixelCredits1.png Category:Dance Crews Category:DCI